


Шестизарядный лев

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Cowboy up! [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, крэк, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: До рассвета и немного дольше.





	Шестизарядный лев

**Author's Note:**

> ООС; кроссовер с DC; Модерн!AU; текст написан в сеттинге цикла [«Cowboy up!»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/503302), разрешение авторов — получено. Саундтрек текста: [The Boss Hoss - Word up](https://youtu.be/KYuQWO3NsFI). Знакомство с циклом — не обязательно, но стоит помнить, что это аушка с порностудиями.

— Напомните мне, зачем здесь сено? — задумчиво поинтересовался Лэнс, глядя на дисплей камеры. Увлечённый, он не заметил громкого сопения и стука. В принципе, дело было даже не во внимании, просто снимаясь в порно, к таким звукам привыкаешь по умолчанию.  
  
— А вот зачем!  
  
Лэнс продолжал пялиться на дисплей. В кадр неторопливо въехала нижняя половина Коннера. Буквально въехала. На коне.  
  
Обнажённая, конечно же.  
  
Брови Лэнса медленно поползли вверх.  
  
— Я думал, про ковбоев вы шутили.  
  
— Никто не смеет шутить про ковбоев, — раздался голос сверху. Лэнс задрал голову.  
  
Дэмиен злобно сверлил его взглядом, повиснув на балке кверх ногами.  
  
— Дэмиен, зайчик, я думал, ты эксперт по освещению, а не по бравым парням в джинсах.  
  
Было трудно понять, вот этот вот очаровательный багровый цвет лица он приобрёл от висения вниз головой или просто разозлился. Ну, ещё больше, чем обычно, то есть.  
  
— Мы перешли сюда из основного павильона, потому что в этом фильме мы используем метафору рождения полубога. И очень порочное непорочное зачатие. Смотри, мы загримировали Кону пупок. И здесь ясли, — своей речью Тим, кажется, пытался прервать разгорающуюся перебранку.  
  
То есть, не пытался. Просто прервал.  
  
Кит зашуршал упаковкой с чипсами.  
  
— По-моему, человек без пупка — это повод обосраться в экзистенциальном ужасе, а не удрочиться.  
  
Коннер свесился с коня, заглядывая в камеру.  
  
— А вот Джейсон, как узнал, чем мы тут занимаемся, перестал видеть разницу.  
  
— Я её перестал видеть с тех пор, как Дик в первый раз при мне сделал четырёхкратное сальто. Не переоценивай свой вклад, — Джейсон потушил сигарету и закрыл дверь. Потом посмотрел на Дэмиена. — Ты там закончил? Тогда тащи свою задницу вниз, пока я сам её не спустил, коротышка.  
  
Коротышка перерос его ещё полгода назад.  
  
— А я думал, вы только с конкурентами злобные засранцы, а вы и между собой такие, — присвистнул Лэнс.  
  
Тим фыркнул.  
  
— Это проявления любви. Если Джейсон сломает тебе руку, считай это предложением своей собственной.  
  
— Эй, я здесь даже не работаю.  
  
— Да-да, ты присматриваешь за Дэмиеном, мы в курсе, — Кон спрыгнул с лошади. — Продолжай обманывать себя.  
  
— Так, ладно, с сеном прояснили, но зачем мучать животное, если у нас есть Ханк? — снова подал голос Кит.  
  
Тим закатил глаза.  
  
— Потому что кататься верхом на Ханке надо не так, как на лошади? И отдай мне мои чипсы!  
  
Лэнс выхватил пачку из рук Кита стратегически быстрым жестом. И тут же набил чипсами рот.  
  
Тим прищурился.  
  
— Так, достаточно, у вас там вроде спец по шибари во дворе с курами околачивается, давайте его сюда. И кляп. Я не настолько соскучился по Дику, чтобы слушать этот бессмысленный трёп.  
  
— Можешь членом его заткнуть, он против не будет, — миролюбиво заметил Кит. Впрочем, уже поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Вот поэтому начнём с кляпа.  
  


***

  
  
Собственно, все всё поняли ещё тогда, когда Ханк зашёл в павильон. Все, кроме Тима, который мечтательно уставился на его бёдра.  
  
Собственно, фильмы Ханка Тим смотрел вместе с Коном, но ему, кажется, ни на что не намекнуло ни как Ханк держал темп, ни как отчаянно вскрикивал его партнёр на каждом толчке.  
  
Тим облизнулся, и Лэнс, заприметив его масленый взгляд, открыл было рот, чтобы сделать похабное замечание, но немедленно схлопотал подзатыльник от Кита.  
  
Кон же, заметив и взгляд Тима, и ужимки остальных, с чистым сердцем предложил:  
  
— А давай по сцене: я с Лэнсом, а ты с Ханком?  
  
Тим быстро кивнул, пока его временные коллеги пытались удержать лицо.  
  
Всем было очевидно: Тим попал.  
  


***

  
  
— Можешь не церемониться, — сказал Тим перед съёмками.  
  
— Ты бы поосторожнее со словами, — аккуратно вставил Кит, который, вообще-то, знал, о чём говорит.  
  
Тим только отмахнулся.  
  
Позже Кон изо всех сил пытался не заржать, глядя на преувеличенно деловое лицо Тима.  
  
В действительности же Тим усиленно размышлял, насколько адекватно втрескаться по самое не балуйся в человека, который натягивает тебя, как курицу гриль на вертел, и в общем-то больше пары слов перед этим не сказал.  
  
Не новичок же вроде, ну.  
  
После съёмок Тим задумчиво смотрел в потолок, лёжа с лицом человека, который только что понял о жизни что-то очень важное. Он вообще не часто переставал играть на камеру на площадке, но вот тут как раз оказался такой случай.  
  
Всё дело было в том, что Ханк — простой островной парень — сделал, как ему сказали.  
  
То есть — вообще не церемонился.  
  
А Тим всё не мог понять, ему хорошо или плохо от того, как хорошо.  
  
Кон даже приревновал немного, но физиономия у Тима была очень уж забавная. Когда Кон хихикнул, Тим слабо пнул его в лодыжку и пробурчал:  
  
— Хочу с Ханком полнометр. Под тот фильм про двух девиц в итальянском отеле.  
  
Кон задумчиво посмотрел на тихо разговаривающего с Лэнсом Ханка на другом конце площадки и закусил губу.  
  
— Мне кажется, ему платье не пойдёт.  
  
— Да какая разница, они и в оригинале большую часть фильма всё равно провели без одежды.  
  
Ханк, будто услышав его, посмотрел через площадку, но Тим уже мечтательно прикрыл глаза, так что только Кон заметил, как Ханк покраснел.  
  
Нежные мальчики.  
  
А ещё порноактёры, ну конечно.  
  


***

  
  
— У тебя сегодня свидание, — Мэтт закрутил лак и помахал пальцами в воздухе, даже не поворачивая головы.  
  
— С кем? — уточнил Ханк через паузу, решив, что ему всё-таки вряд ли это послышалось.  
  
— С Дрейком. Он же тебе понравился, да?  
  
Ханк любил Мэтта — все любили Мэтта, он был лучшим агентом, какого вообще только можно было найти — но порой он был совершенно невыносим. Например в своём стремлении порешать всё за остальных, не спрашивая.  
  
То есть, не поймите неправильно, команда привыкла. Ханку это вообще нравилось — кристально прозрачная система работы.  
  
Вот только Мэтт работу с личной жизнью не различал, и это накладывало отпечаток.  
  
Спорить с очевидным, впрочем, Ханк не любил (как и вообще — спорить), но уточнил:  
  
— У него же парень есть.  
  
Мэтт наконец повернулся к нему, наклонил голову и посмотрел поверх очков, поджимая губы. Потом вздохнул.  
  
— Не стенка, подвинется.  
  
Ханк открыл рот. Ханк закрыл рот.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
В конце концов, может, Тим с Коном и придёт.  
  


***

  
  
Тим пришёл один. Вернее — приехал, и даже для разнообразия не на лошади.  
  
— Запрыгивай, — предложил он вместо приветствия.  
  
Ханк чувствовал себя предельно глупо, но отказываться было уже поздно. На свидание его собирали всей командой: Мэтт наряжал, Лэнс причёсывал (они крепко поругались из-за повязки, и победа в этом споре принадлежала не Ханку), а Широ и Кит раздавали ценные указания. С учётом того, что они раздавали их с диаметрально противоположных позиций, у Ханка была каша в голове и больше вопросов, чем ответов.  
  
Главным вопросом было: какого чёрта?  
  
Первые полчаса дороги до ближайшего луна-парка прошли в тишине, но она странным образом не напрягала. Тем не менее, с чего начинать разговор, Ханк не знал, а Тим просто не торопился. На съёмках они… не особенно-то болтали. Ладно, Ханк вообще никогда не был болтуном. Но это не значило, что ему не интересно было узнать всякое про Тима, да?  
  
Была не была, решил он, и задал первый вопрос.  
  
— Так… давно вы на ферме живёте?  
  
Тим просиял.  
  
— Ну, Кон — пять лет, я — три года. Дэмиена Джейсон спихнул мне года полтора назад. А сам он здесь не живёт, по-моему, он просто перепугался за «неокрепшую психику» Дэмиена, узнав о вашем приезде, так что мигом примчал.  
  
— Нет, справедливости ради, я бы за его психику тоже побеспокоился, он же всё время с Мэттом ругается. Я думал, вы с Коном вместе приехали.  
  
— Не, — Тим прижался к обочине, пропуская какого-то торопыгу. — Но он меня вдохновил. А Дэмиен со всеми срётся, не обращай внимания. И не поворачивайся к нему спиной, кстати.  
  
Ханк фыркнул.  
  
Ладно, может и не такой плохой была эта идея.  
  


***

  
  
Идея оказалась абсолютно кошмарной.  
  
Ханк, в общем-то, к съёмкам относился просто: что происходит в кадре, остаётся в кадре, и если бы его с самого начала в порно не привели друзья, хрен с два у него были бы друзья среди коллег, но…  
  
Но эта белая тонкая спина — Тим был похож на Кита и не похож одновременно, он был гибче, чуть ниже, в то время как Кит оставался грубоватым и очевидным, весь наружу, а Тим… ох, Тим.  
  
Едва заметная тихая улыбка, быстрые пальцы — ладно, не послал бы он Мэтта с его желанием всюду влезть, не смог бы.  
  
Но проблема от происходящего становилась только серьёзнее. Ханк шёл по луна-парку с сахарной ватой в одной руке и ладонью Тима в другой, и осознавал, что пропал начисто.  
  
Тим трепался о лошадях, не замечая его метаний (или делая вид; Ханк уже уловил, что от Тима вообще ничего невозможно утаить), и ужасно красиво розовел, когда Ханк тянул его к себе, чтобы разминуться со встречными, а ещё он, кажется, всё-таки был с Коном.  
  
Вот это Ханк вляпался.  
  
Он вздохнул почти с облегчением, когда Тим попросил подождать его минут пять или десять возле комнаты смеха, а сам куда-то смотался — радостный до неприличия.  
  
Ханк потянулся за телефоном и яростно отстучал в общий чат:  
  
«Ну и что мне теперь делать?»  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс и Кит одновременно потянулись к телефонам. Кон покосился на них и поставил очередной ситком на паузу — почему бы и не прерваться; ему надо было достать пиво.  
  
Лэнс хрюкнул, потом всё-таки расхохотался в голос.  
  
— Я понял, что ты туго соображаешь, но не с запозданием на пять минут же, — Кон подозрительно выглянул из-за дверцы холодильника.  
  
Лэнс помотал головой и залился пуще прежнего.  
  
Кит скептично посмотрел на него, потом пихнул локтем в бок. Лэнс охнул, но ржать не перестал. Кит закатил глаза.  
  
— Ханк не знает, что делать, потому что по уши влюбился в твоего Тима.  
  
Кон вскинул брови. Моргнул. Холодильник пискнул, напоминая, что он открыт, но никто не обратил внимания.  
  
— Передайте бедному парню, что Тим не мой, ага? Эта пташка летает, где захочет.  
  
— Не передади-и-им, — нараспев протянул успокоившийся (более или менее) Лэнс, со снайперской точностью не глядя засунув пару здоровых чипсин в рот Киту, который явно собирался что-то сказать. Судя по выражению лица, ему было слишком вкусно, чтобы возмущаться.  
  
— Я смотрю, вы не очень любите Ханка, — Кон достал бутылки и захлопнул дверцу.  
  
— Очень любим, — проглотил свои чипсы Кит. — Но издеваться над ним мы любим ещё больше.  
  


***

  
  
«Будь собой, бро»  
  
«Ага, только не увлекайся, ты, животное»  
  
Ханк скрипнул зубами и спрятал телефон обратно. Никакой пользы от этих придурков. Нет, они были замечательными ребятами, прекрасными друзьями (иначе бы вообще рядом с ним не задержались), но когда Кит и Лэнс начинали работать в паре — стоило покинуть зону поражения. Точно не стоило рассчитывать на здравый смысл.  
  
Для этого у них был Широ, но он сейчас был занят попытками обучить Дэмиена медитативным техникам, потому что Мэтт высказал опасения насчёт его кровяного давления, а Широ всегда слушал Мэтта.  
  
Все всегда слушали Мэтта, будь он неладен.  
  
Тим шёл к нему, держа перед собой огромную пегую плюшевую лошадь.  
  
— Не знаю, как долго вы тут пробудете, мы с Мэттом пока это не обсуждали, но пусть у тебя будет кусочек Техаса. Держи, — сообщил он, практически впихивая лошадь в руки Ханку.  
  
Тот растерялся и завис. А Тим закатил глаза и дёрнул его за ворот футболки, заставляя чуть склониться, и впился губами.  
  
Всё, что было дальше, Ханк помнил очень смутно.  
  
Помнил невозможно долгую дорогу даже не до фермы — до ближайшего мотеля, и в той дороге Тим без конца отвлекался, очень явно превышая скоростные ограничения.  
  
Тонкий, жилистый, невысокий, он сиял яркими глазами, светился белизной кожи — никакого вмешательства, ни родинки, ни шрама — и он так контрастировал с Ханком. С его смуглой кожей, тёмными волосами и глазами, с его островными татуировками. Ханк никогда не был рельефным, но он сам про себя знал, что берёт не этим, а силой — скрытой так, что сразу не поймёшь. Безусловная сила всегда подкупала его партнёров, но сейчас ему хотелось только Тима.   
  
Тот был таким узким, что у Ханка на каждый толчок коротило мозг, и позже он радовался, что плавный чёткий ритм — больше черта характера, чем контроль разума.  
  
Тим сорвано вскрикивал каждый раз, и им — им давно было нечему удивляться, и в конце концов, если они начали своё знакомство с секса на работе, то как он мог быть интересен впоследствии?  
  
Но он был.  
  
Слишком юные для пресыщенности, они не отпускали друг друга до рассвета и немного дольше.  
  


***

  
  
Утро встретило их стандартным будильником Тима.  
  
В первый раз.  
  
Во второй раз это был Джейсон, который звонил почему-то Ханку, и Ханк ответил, конечно же, но в основном нечленораздельным мычанием.  
  
Тим отобрал трубку, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Иди к чёрту.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро. Ты куда делся? Дэмиен покормил твоих цыпочек, но они не перестают кудахтать. «Где же Тим, где же Тим, куд-куд-куда он пропал». Тьху.  
  
— Не завидуй, — отрезал Тим, — и который час?  
  
— Самое время покаяться.  
  
Тим помолчал. Он молчал очень долго.  
  
— Слышишь, ты, отец Тодд, сегодня даже не воскресенье. На часах сколько?  
  
— Половина первого, — недовольно процедил Джейсон, — и если вы не вернётесь через час, я позвоню Брюсу.  
  
— Напугал, — фыркнул Тим, — я знаю, что ты знаешь, что он знает, чем мы здесь занимаемся, так что сходи-ка ты нахуй. И дай трубку Коннеру.  
  
Ханк вздрогнул.  
  
И покраснел, трусливо радуясь, что Тим этого не видит.  
  
— Угу. Угу. Угу. Угу, — Тим вздохнул и перевернулся, закидывая на Ханка ноги. — Угу. Кон, блин, я всё это помню, новости-то есть? Ага. Сейчас.  
  
Тим, опять же — не открывая глаз — протянул трубку Ханку.  
  
Тот принял её опасливо, словно гремучника.  
  
— Эй, здоровяк, — рассмеялся телефон голосом Кона. — Закажи в номер, и если что, он любит пашот, а не вкрутую. За яйца, сваренные вкрутую, он тебе твои же и оторвёт.  
  
— Э-э-э, — протянул Ханк. — Спасибо?  
  
Кон вздохнул — очень шумно, так громко, что Тим улыбнулся сквозь сон.  
  
— Кит и Лэнс так тебе и не сказали, да?  
  
— Ну, они сказали мне не сдерживаться, но боюсь, я мог в этом погорячиться.  
  
Ханк зажмурился; в трубке воцарилась тишина.  
  
А потом раздался хохот.  
  
— Не сказали, понятно. Трахай его, сколько влезет, буквально, — на фоне прозвучал возмущённый вопль Кита, — если вам на площадке не надоело. Тим свободен.  
  
Тот поднял вверх большой палец и едва-едва приоткрыл глаза.  
  
— Ага. Спасибо, — ответил Ханк.  
  
А потом нажал на отбой и бросился зацеловывать веки Тима.


End file.
